ASK THE NARUTO GUY'S
by white-winter-wolf
Summary: ask a question and be a fool, never ask and be a fool forever...
1. please review

**Ask Naruto guys!**

OK you guys! Ask a question to any Naruto guy's and they will answer back!

(They are all prisoners in my room)


	2. ask the naruto guys 2

**Authors note: The naruto guy's R going to answer you're questions every week so you have to wait Sorry**

**--------**

From: jump5rox18

this is to naruto what do you look for in a girl cuz i love you!

Naruto: well I look for a girl that likes Ramen O

From: sasusakuroxmysox

Kirin's a . That was a stament not a question. The question is does

naruto

eat anything but ramen? Like ever? Wait that's obvious...oh I know!

I've seen

a couple hints in Shippuuden but does Neji like Tenten?

Note: Neji can not answer this because he's been a bad boy and now is in the time out corner. But don't worry! white-winter-wolf will answer this question!

White-winter-wolf: well… it's the other way around. But Neji is warming up to tenten and he even offered to be her toilet partner

From: Bored Konoha Kunoichi

hm...

okay, really random question..

is it true that Sasu-chan is gay? 'cause I'm starting to think he is in

the

series, despite my love for SasuSaku...

really, I'd like to the "reasonable" facts from Sasu-chan that he's NOT

gay...lol

P.S

it would totally be awesome to have all the guys locked up in my

room...hey,

do you have Kiba in there? Could you maybe send me a few pics of him r

sth? XD

lol, j/k j/k

sasuke: I AM NOT GAY!!!!! WHY DOSE EVERY ONE ASK ME!? IS IT BECAUSE I I FELL ON OROCHIMARU'S FACE!?!?!

Kiba: you better be right Akamaru?

Akamaru: yes boss

Note: having dificaltes with computer Akamaru is talking!


	3. my november diary

**Sorry you thought this was a question thing, this is my diary for November**

I'll make this ever month for the fun of it

1st Thu Nov: Deidara was getting lonely (because of Sasori's departure)

2nd Fri Nov: we watched lassie

3rd Sat Nov: Sakura was making sasuke puke

4th Sun Nov: Naruto ate too much ramen and got sick

5th Mon Nov: Choji went on biggest loser

6th Tue Nov: Akamaru is in love with the Shetland sheepdog, coco next door

7th Wed Nov: Hidan got the golden ticket and now he can go to Willy Wonka's factory

8th Thu Nov: Sasuke was found cutting him self on the rist

9th Fri Nov: Every one watched "Jaws" Kisame's favourite movie

10th Sat Nov: I was gone for two minutes and the naruto guys trashed MY room

11th Sun Nov: Zetsu was sent to jail after eating up the dog next door (Akamaru was sad)

12th Mon Nov: Tobi was proven good boy

13th Tue Nov: Sasuke got revenge by tying itachi to a chair, putting duck tape on him and leaving him the basement

14th Wed Nov: sasori came back to life

15th Thu Nov: sasori an d deidara hugged and tobi was sad

16th Fri Nov: there was a party because of sasori comeing back alive thing, we watched "Pinocchio"

17th Sat Nov: Sasuke and Itachi were fighting over everything

18th Sun Nov: we found orochuimaru singing the song "Thriller"

19th Mon Nov: shino killed some people with his bugs at the "BugBgone" festival

20th Tue Nov: we all put the Christmas tree up (thanks zetsu )

21st Wed Nov: kakashi got a job being a scarecrow

22nd Thu Nov: Sasuke had to go to Malaga because of ALL the fangirls found out were I lived

23rd Fri Nov: instead of movie night we went to do karaoke

24th Sat Nov: orochmaru's nose fell off

25th Sun Nov: deidara was claping ;;

26th Mon Nov: itachi went to court because of playing mind games

27th Tue Nov: Zetsu got out of jail

28th Wed Nov: deidara forced Tobi to play playboy mansion

29th Thu Nov: we had a debate about if deidara was male

30th thu Nov: kisame was annoying itachi so he made kisame see people eating shark fin soup for 72 hours

Please review… PLEASE I'm getting lonely (TT TT)


	4. ask the naruto guys 3

Hi guy's did you like my diary? I wouldn't normally share it with people I don't know but hey it was too tempting

----

From: Purplewolfstar35

Do you have the Akatsuki there??

If so

Sasori: GLOMPS! I love you!!

Itachi: Your more awesome then Sasuke congrats.

Um

Sasuke: You are gay, admit it.

Shikamaru: Why exactly do you look at clouds so much?

Kiba: How dog like are you? That's meant in the way like, do you eat

dog food

and stuff...

That's all, update soon k?

White-winter-wolf: Yes I have Akatsuki in there, they are my fav baddy group XD

(sorry oro-chan and sound people -.-)

Sasori: sasori is a puppet you may not love puppets! They can be dangerous

Itachi: Mother always liked me more then that brother of mine…

NOTE: Sasuke is hitting his head on the wall so white-winter-wolf will answer this question

white-winter-wolf: he fell on orochimaru's face once…

Shikamaru: they talk to me :D

Kiba: I like pedigree chum best… wait? Did I say that out loud?

From: Bored Konoha Kunoichi

lol...comment to Sasu-chan- well, you wear a frigg'n purple butt bow,

and

orochi-gay-pedo-maru likes little boys, so if he was able to convince

you to

sound, he probably succeeded in turning you gay...though that's a sad

news to

Saku-chan..lol

New Question:

Does Sasuke like Karin? And Sasuke, if you had to go out with one of

the

GUYS, who would you pick?

To the writer: Nice job, luv how you answer the questions!! they were

hilarious- XD

seriously, could you lock me in with the Naruto guys? Please? lol...

Sasuke: Hey! That's a ropey thing!!! :(

Oro-chan: that means I'm… Michel Jackson!!

sasuke: Karin smells like old people…

NOTE: Deidara was proven a male FIGURE last week

White-winter-wolf: the Akatsuki are free next Monday…

Thanks

From: Bored Konoha Kunoichi

lol..this was hilarious!!

I love the diary- it totally makes sense!! XD

Aw, poor Tobi..his luv Dei-sempei got his Saso-kun back, and now Tobi's

lonely...XD

Please update soon- this is totally awesome!

(I can't wait to see what happens during the holidays in December..XD)

P.S

ANOTHER QUESTION!! Is Itachi gay for Kisame? Or does he believe in

UchihaCest? Or if he IS straight- for whom? (A GIRL.)

And no, I'm NOT Yaoi fangirl- I'm not in denial either- it just sounds

funny..XD

Itachi: I don't want to go out with fish… I would go out with ether konan or deidara, their both soooo cute . 

From: Kawii-Neji-chan

Oh! right I forgot! Umm...question to Neji! Does he wear boxers or

briefs?

Hehehehehehelittle giggle turns into evil laugh

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! hah! hah! hah hah! Okei! I'm done. The

question

seemed funny to ask...plus, my sister wants to know too..

Neji: I'll wear whatever you want me to wear…

All: look at each other grinning

From: Xarkun's Shadow

What... if Dei made tobi play playboy mansion, doesn't that make him a

guy?

Deidara: &#$$!& I AM A GUY !!!

NOTE: Deidara is on crack :P

-----

Remember:

**Ask a question and be a fool for a moment. **

**Never ask and be a fool forever.**

Bye

White-winter-wolf


	5. december

In Australia there is NO snow but pretend there is ok?

so funny! Happy holidays

**DECEMBER**

1st Sat Dec: we had a pineapple for breakfast

2nd Sun Dec: I woke up and there was snow!

3rd Mon Dec: kisame woke up from his shark-fin-soup dream thingy and is now seeking revenge like sasuke

4th Tue Dec: Tobi made a snowtobi and Deidara blew it up

5th Wed Dec: Pein's mother-in-law gave us all sweaters

6th Thu Dec: sasuke found out how baby's were born

7th Fri Dec: Karin fell of the cliff :p

8th Sat Dec: deidara tolled tobi that santa wasn't real

9th Sun Dec: naruto, gaara and I went Christmas carolling

10th Mon Dec: naruto watched bleac, BIG mistake   
11th Tue Dec: kakuzu went crazy when tobi made him go to "Toys R'us"

12th Wed Dec: every one helped each other with the Christmas party on tomorrow

13th Thu Dec: at the party kabuto was standing next to orochimaru under the mistletoe ;;;;;

14th Fri Dec: Naruto, sasuke and I went tobogganing

15th Sat Dec: the Christmas tree fell down because of someone chasing my cat

-looking at zetsu-

16th Sun Dec: gaara made neji eat sand O.O;;;;

17th Mon Dec: I ate a egg salad sandwich for lunch

18th Tue Dec: my found out that I had the gang with me… I herd a LOT of screaming

19th Wed Dec: Karin fell of the cliff again XD

20th Thu Dec: sakura and Karin had a cat fight over sasuke…

21st Fri Dec: luckily sasuke jumped out the window befor the fight dot any worse

22nd Sat Dec: I got a turtle from this Mexican guy down the street

23rd Sun Dec: kuubi scared my cat :(

24th Mon Dec: I got revenge by kicking the Kuubi out of my window

25th Tue Dec: yaaaaaaaaay!!!! CHRISTMAS! We had a party

26th Wed Dec: pakkun ate my pancakes (kakashi has to get that dog fixed!!!)

27th Thu Dec: hidan STOP swearing!!!

28th Fri Dec: sasuke jumped in the lake… IT WAS SNOWING

29th Sat Dec: sasori ate an broccoli and exploded

30th Sun Dec: lee drank too much sake and we had to go to hospital

31st Mon Dec: we watched mythbusters


	6. ask th naruto guys 4

HI everyone

Sorry I'm late…

PS that thing on December with the naruto watched bleac its acutely bleach sorry plz don't get mad - ;;;;

--

From: Broken Mantra

so funny!

I have a question for Pein

So how many piercings do you have? Really...

I love this, please keep it up!

Pein: lets see… one…two…three…fi-I mean four…five…six seven eight nine ten eleven twelve thirteen four-look… never EVER have ANY piercings stabbed thew you're ears…

From: vampireizzy

HAHAHAHAHAH! Nice story.

I hav a few questions and comments I would lik to ask and/or say;

Sasuke: Go jump off a cliff.

Writer: Ur so lucky! Please lend mii Kiba- Kun or Gaara- sama, that

would let

mii rest in peace... OMG, did i just say that out loud?!( ...

CrudOo)

...Ok, back to whatever i was doing:

Tobi: I LUV U! Go good boys! Don't be sad.

Neji: Um, this is a question I've had for a while now... When you use

the

Byakugan, can you,... you know,.. look through people's clothes?

Ok, I'm done! Just don't forget to let mii see Kiba and/or Gaara

soon1-

Sincerely,

Vampireizzy

Sasuke: …I hate life…

Note: this is now sasuke's emo time…

White-winter-wolf: Gaara died and kiba is in hospital (TT-TT) R.I.P. Gaara…

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!!! Tobi is sooooo happy now!! Sempai made Tobi cry last night

Neji: NO I look thew the people them selves… even if I wanted to I can't (TT-TT)

----

I asked all of my friends at school!!

From: Kenny

To deidara:

are you an man or a woman?

Deidara: WTF? I'm a…a… actually I have no idea

To kuubi:

Are you a pokemon?

Kuubi: YES I AM!!!!!!

-----

PLZ REVEIW I'M SO BORD!!!


	7. itachi theme song

Hi every one you're going to have to get used to this randomness you have to get you're randomfit at least once a day

Disclamer: I don't own naruto, spider man or a weasel… but I do own this.

--

**Itachi theme song**

Itachi, itachi

Does whatever a weasel can

Bumps the wall, all the time

Zetsu eats people just like flies

Look out!

Here comes the weasel man.

Is he strong?

Listen dude

He killed his clan on a fool moon

He can't swing on a thread

Because he would bump his fathead

Hey, there

There goes that itachi

In the chill of nights

At the seen of crime

The Uchiha house

Were killed just in time

Itachi, itachi

Sharingan user itachi

Wealth and fame

There's fangirls

$2.00 is his reward

To him life is cool

Unlike his brother, he's a fool

Whenever there's a hangover

You'll find the weasel man

---

What do you think? Review me


	8. the 12 naruto christmas

Happy holidays!

Seasons greetings!

Happy New Year!

Whatever!!!!!!!!

**The 12 naruto Christmas**

The first naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Sasuke: they thought that I really was gay

The second naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Kakashi: naruto stole my book

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The third naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Itachi: I killed my clan

Kakashi: naruto stole my book

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The fourth naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Pein: kid I'm not you're dad

Itachi: I killed my clan

Kakashi: naruto stole my book

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The fifth naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Kiba: Someone shot my dog!

Pein: kid I'm not you're dad

Itachi: I killed my clan

Kakashi: naruto stole my book

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The sixth naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Choji: I'm NOT FAT!!!

Kiba: Someone shot my dog!

Pein: kid I'm not you're dad

Itachi: I killed my clan

Kakashi: gyaaaa! My porn book!

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The seventh naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Deidara: Where are my arms?

Choji: I'm NOT FAT!!!

Kiba: Someone shot my dog!

Pein: stop hugging me!

Itachi: I killed my clan

Kakashi: naruto stole my book!

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The eighth naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Hidan: &($$$&

Deidara: Where are my arms?

Choji: I'm NOT FAT!!!

Kiba: Someone shot my dog!

Pein: get of me little girl!

Itachi: i'm gonna kill you soon

Kakashi: gyaaaaaaaaaa! My book!!!

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The ninth naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Naruto: someone ate my ramen

Hidan: &($$$&

Deidara: Where are my arms?

Choji: stop teasing me!

Kiba: Someone shot my dog!

Pein: kid I'm not you'r dad

Itachi: these aren't wrinkles…

Kakashi: NARUTO!!!

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The tenth naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Orochmaru: I want sasuke-kun for christmas

Naruto: someone ate my ramen

Hidan: &($$$&

Deidara: tobi!! Give back my arms you moron!

Choji: I don't need to go on biggest loser

Kiba: Someone shot my dog!

Pein: kid I'm not you'r dad

Itachi: don't call me weasel

Kakashi: naruto stole my book

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The eleventh naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Neji: I can see right threw you

Orochmaru: give me my new body!

Naruto: I bet you it was iruka-sensei

Hidan: &($$$&

Deidara: I'm craving to blowing up somthing

Choji: NO I was not on super size me!!

Kiba: Someone shot my dog!

Pein: I'll call the police

Itachi: I killed my clan

Kakashi: naruto stole my book

Sasuke: and they thought that I really was gay

The twelth naruto Christmas when every one laughed at me:

Ash: give back my pikachu

Neji: you're not on naruto

Orochmaru: I want sasuke-kun for christmas

Naruto: give back my ramen!

Hidan: &($$$&

Deidara: CLAY!!!

Choji: …what? Its national fat week

Kiba: Someone shot my dog!

Pein: hidan! Stop swering and get these kids of me!

Itachi: it's the kuubi kid!

Kakashi: GIVE IT BACK

Sasuke: and they thou-ght that I rea-lly wa-s gay

--

As you can see I am sooooooo bord

Plz review

You're QUESTIONS


	9. ask the naruto guys 5

HI every one!!!

Thanks for the reviews!

----

From: rock.lee.the.dojo.master.my.bf

Naruto: What are you closer to, a dumb blonde, a preppy person, or a banana?

**Naruto**: actually my mum was a pineapple and my dad was a banana (that's why I have spiky hair)

Lee: Will you be my boyfriend?

**Lee**: I'm married to gai sensai but ok!

Sasuke: Just to let you know ahead of time, you're dumb. At least

Itachi had

enough since to kill his clan so they wouldn't be sad when he left.

Anyways,

after you avenge your clan (if you do, Itachi is way coolor, and

stronger than

you) will your next purpose in life be to restore the clan?

**Sasuke**: WTF? I AM BETTER THEN ITACHI!

And masashi kishimoto made me emo so I can't chnge anything

Its not my fault!!!!

---

When I was right in the gai sensei thing I wrote gay instead of gai XD

----

From: Yukiari

Okay, you asked for questions.

Naruto: Must you say believe it after every sentence?

**Naruto: no I also say tebayo, tebayo**

Neji: When will you finally see how much TenTen loves you?

**Neji: wha????**

Sasuke: Will you marry me?

**Sasuke: I need to restore the clan, anywayz I'm to busy!**

From: SunWhiskerOfDawnClan

okay these are mostly comments, but there are a few questions:

Sasuke: Chicken hair...

Shikamaru: you rule!

Kiba: HI KIBA! can I please pet Akamaru?

Shino and Gaara: yo.

Neji: I know a girl who's in love with you...but ya, you rock too.

Itachi: WEASEL!

Deidara: GIRLY MAN with no arms!

Tobi: hey tobi, would you PLEASE take off your mask? me and my friends

think

that you're really Obito Uchiha. TOBI'S A FUNNY GOOD BOY!

Signed, Sunny

**Sasuke: HEY! It's not my fault I'm related to a chicken…**

**Shikamaru: you're troublesome **

**Kiba: Don't you know? Akamaru got shot (TT-TT)**

**Note: leave kiba alone for a while… he's sad…**

**Shino and gaara: what do you want?**

**Neji: is that girl you? If you are a girl…**

**Itachi: no I'm weasel man…idiot…**

**Deidara: I'm not girly I have fangirls And kakuzu sowed my arms back on!!!**

**Tobi: hey! Tobi is a funny good boy!!! Tobi will love all the good boys and girls out there. That's right tobi wants to tell you what is under tobi's mask. Ok tobi is Uchiha Madara…or is tobi Uchiha Obito?**

**Itachi-sun is tobi's cousin and tobi and itachi-sun always play Zelda together!!!!!!**

**Deidara: shut up tobi!!!!un**

**Whit-winter-wolf: Deidara! Say sorry to Tobi!**

**Deidara: but…**

**White-winter-wolf: you'll go in time out again!**

**Deidara: fine…sorry**

**White-winter-wolf: in a sentence**

**Deidara: I'm sorry for saying shut up to you in front of you're fans…**


	10. ask the naruto guy's 6

HI everyone! I'm sorry this was so late…I had my Japanese homework…sorry!

---

From: vampireizzy

HELLO AGAIN-!,

I hav more questions:

Hidan: Do you have terets?(I think that's how you spell it...)

**Hidan: why do you want to now?**

Gaara: this is sort of random, but... WILL YOU MARRY ME!?No, I'm

kidding, but

that would be cool...

**gaara: do you know how old I am? **

Kankuro: Do you have any commen sense at all?! I mean, come on! You

live in

the freakin' desert, wouldn't you get a heat stroke wearing all

black?!?

**Kankuro: don't blame me! I'm a crazy Theopathic **

Kiba: Same question as Gaara, except I'm seriuus this time. Also, I

know how

it feels to loose a pet, it sucks. pulls out my dog But you can

borrow

Pudge!!;3

K**iba: thank you that's very nice but my dogs not dead he's just in hospital because of Someone shot akamaru…look's strangely at naruto**

Alright this question is for Neji

if you had the chance to date a wonderful person like me would you?

oh

and do you hate tenten as much as i do?

**neji: how many people do you stalk?**

From: Akane neji

HEY i have a question, my first question is for neji

: i was just wondering if you had a choice would you date me or tenten

because if you started to date tenten i would kill the evil little

she-witch.:

**neji: what is a "she-witch?" know one is telling me! **

and here my comment for sasuke : i think that im the only one that

knows that

your not gay so im sorry that every one thinks that you are :( :

**sasuke: you're such a nice person that stupid weasel made me emo though**

and for naruto : you idiot cant you see that hinata loves you and when

are

you going to ask her out?:

**naruto: Well I'm sorry if I was born an idiot ok?**

next tenten : tenten i hope that you can learn to sleep with your eyes

open

for your sake your going to need it:

**tenten: why is everyone mean to me?**

**Me: don't bully tenten**

next sakura : i feel bad for you because my friend is in love with

itachi and

she saw a picture of you and him kissing so shes going to kill you

**sakura: that stupid weasel!! I love sasuke-kun not some second-rate sidekick**

**itachi: AHHHHH! My eyes!! I cant't see!!!!!!**

**Me: hahaha! Itachi saw the pictures on Google image, there's like a hole section of these XD**

(please answer soon im so bored and i love neji so please ask him to

ask me

out on a date if you could that would be great

**white winter wolf: neji, told me to ask you will you go on a date with her?**

**Neji: can't she ask me that?**

**Deidara: why dose every one like neji? His name means screw so if his name was neji driver that would be like screw driver :(**

**Me: I'm sorry about deidara screw-I mean neji fans he is really, really lonely**

**From: **NejiTenfanforever  
SO FUNNY SO FAR! I have questions and comments!

Naruto: SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!

**Naruto: BANANAS ARE YUMMY **

Sasuke: If you had to choose one of the kunoichis that you know to restore

your clan with you, which one would it be?(crosses fingers and hopes it's  
Sakura)  
**sasuke: I don't feel like talking to you**

Sakura: Your my second favorite kunoichi!

**Sakura: yay some body like's me!  
**

Itachi: YOUR HOT! And by the way, do you like Konan?  
**itachi: leader-sama's going out with konan and you know what? You're weak-why are you weak? Because you lack my rugged good looks**

(go supergrouper!!! YOU ROCK!)

Tenten: Your my favorite character!Is it true that you have a crush on  
SOMEBODY? coughcoughNejiCough

**Tenten: how did you know? I mean no I don't**

Neji: You are my favourite guy character! Can I touch your hair please?

**Neji: no you can't my hair is washed every day with the best shampoo in the world **

**Deidara: there we go another neji lover all hail neji-sama rolls his eye**

**---**

**This might do for now…I'm realy sorry about deidara…**


	11. ask the naruto guys 7

From: NejiTenfanforever

Hi! It's me again! More questions and comments!

Naruto:When will you realize that a girl likes you? coughHinatacoughcough

**Naruto: what kind of name is "coughHinatacoughcough" ?**

Sasuke:Can I call you chickenbutt hair emo since you act like one?Talk to me  
please?If you don't,I'll get the fangirls and fanboys!Got it?!

**Sasuke: fanboys? WHAT? THERE ARE FAN BOYS? runs into wall**

**Itachi: hey chickenbutt that's my line!  
**Sakura:People pair you up with almost everybody but you should only be paired  
with Sasuke.

**Sakura: every body? Oh my gosh sasuke you bumped you're head let me kiss it back to normal for you**

**Sasuke: GET OF ME LADY!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH  
**Neji:People put you together with Hinata.But it's Neji and Tenten forever!

**Neji: I'm not INBRED!!**

Tenten:You are so cool!

**Tenten: YAAY YOU'RE COOL TO  
**Lee:SHUT UP WITH THE YOUTH THING!

**Lee: that's not me it's gai sensai, I want to be a brain sergeant   
**Deidara:I am a Neji FAN, not a Neji LOVER! Ok?

**Deidara: Wait…do you like that weasel ahahahaha good one that made me crack up**  
Itachi:I'm not weak!If I beat you in thumb wrestling,will you go out with  
me?Don't say no or you'll be a coward!

**Itachi: you are weak…weak I tell you! W E E K I mean W E A K!! Wait did you just want to go out with me? **

**Deidara: (sings) you like some girl that you don't even now**

**Itachi: (sings back) you like kissing your hands before you go to sleep**

**Deidara: how did you know? I mean no I don't (sweating)  
**Author:I love the story!Keep up the awesome work!

**Winter: Methanks you **

From:NejiTenfanforever

Just saying that I like the story!

Deidara: Hi! I'm sorry I didn't say hi before. :( Why do you like art so  
much? Just wondering.  
**deidara: HI! (waves) I like art because it's a bang!  
sasori: that's not true!**

**Deidara: sasori danna! Aren't you dead?  
**Hi Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten!  
**Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten: ewo!**

From: Yukiari

Sasuke: FINE! ITACHI IS WAY COOLER!

**Sasuke: weasels are out of season!**

**Itachi: what did you say?**

**Sasuke: (runs away)**  
Itachi: Will you marry me?

**Itachi: did you hurt chicken butts (sasuke's) feelings? Why I- mangekiou sharingan! **

**Me: ITACHI! Stop messing around with the nice people**!

**Sasuke: hey wait a minute I thought you wanted to marry me…   
**Naruto: Who cares?! Just answer my question!

**Naruto: Believe it! Believe it! Believe it ect**

**Sasuke: that's great yukiari now you made him speak naruto.**  
Sakura: Ino is way better then you.

**Sakura: I made some apple pie sasuke-kun! Want to eat my apple pie?**

**Sasuke: WTF? Apple pie? I'm anergic to that stuff achoo!  
**Ino: You are way better then Sakura.

**Ino: I always new I was better then that billboard brow **

**Sakura: kills ino CHA!**

**Me: you idiot sakura you killed ino! Your popularity points just went down to -5000000**  
Kiba: I SHOT AKAMARU! MUAHAHA

**Kiba: ANIMAL CRUELTY I WILL SUE!  
**Hidan: Jashin is made-up. HAHA You have a made-up god!

**Hidan: what the-**

**Me: sorry to interrupt on this conversation but from this point on hidan will be swearing for weeks…so we got our little friend tobi to pass the time**

**Tobi: tobi is a good boy tobi loves to look at animals in the petting zoo because tobi is a good boy. **

**Three weeks later **

**Me: 3…2…1 ok he's done. You shouldn't be mean to the naruto guys, they all have to sleep in the attic so my parents won't find them, mum herd hidan swearing a couple of days ago and I got the blame and plus there on enough stress all ready **


	12. ask the naruto guys 8

From: redit

Aw, poor Deidara, getting hateful comments from everyone. Sorry to add to the  
load, but why must you be so hard to draw?  
So, Naruto is related to a pine apple? All of my worst fears have been  
confirmed... WE ARE 'NOT-SO' DISTANT RELATIVES! DAMMIT!  
And the last I heard of Tobi was that he was running around the inside of my  
friend's head... Looks like you escaped the constant barriage of randomness!  
C'mon author, you're weird, but NO ONE is quite so bad as him...  
SOMEONE EXPLODE SASUKE'S STUPID FAT HEAD DAMMIT!  
slightly out of breath now  
Redit

**Deidara: I'll explode sasuke's head…even though I tried some time ago I blew myself up…**

**Sasuke: then why are you still here?**

**Itachi: thankyou deidara that would take a lode of me **

**Me: no one ask sasuke questions or speak to him he's been a bad boy**

**Tobi: OH NO! BAD BOY! AGHHHHHH**

**Naruto: me pumpkin now**

From: redit

I'm a little confused...  
I have no question, oh WAIT.  
Ask Itachi to explode Sasuke's big fat head! Actually, anyone can explode his  
head, I don't mind, REALLY!

I**tachi: we talked about this just then redit deidara's going to blow him up**

**Deidara: I love clay**

**Itachi: uhhh…eat clay deidara! (throws clay at deidara)**

From: asian-cinderella238

Hi!   
To: UCHIHA SASUKE  
Message: Why don't u lyk Sakura? Why? I need GOOD resons.. And why r u so  
obsessed w/ revenge? Ur gonna kill ur OWN brother In that way, u'll be the  
same as him, the bstad Itachi!! Ok, why don't u show affection, jus a  
little, to Sakura!! I think she is d ryt one for u.

**Sasuke: all of these words! My head aghhhhhhh!**

**me: sasuke! You idiot someones talking to you be nice!**

**Sasuke: revenge is my middle name. that's right my name is sasuke revenge Uchiha. My parents didn't know what revenge was and well that's it. I hate sakura because she gives me apple pie all the time ACHOO. I don't care if I'm the same as the weasel…wait that means I'm a weasel to…AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Itachi: so there are people that hate me…mangekuyou sharingan! Now 72 hours of toucher has began. Hundreds and hundreds of sakura and sasuke fighting**

**Me: itachi…what kind of attack is that…? You know miss/mr/mrs asian-cinderella238-san but you shouldn't be mean to itachi right know…he's going threw the change…**

**Deidara: that weasels changing?**

**itachi: look deidara your to stupid to know what that means so go eat some clay**

**me: itachi went to school with me for some reason and well…it was an Thursday and well…had the TALK!!**

**Itachi: Aghhhh! The movie can't get it out of my head! **

From: Yukiari

Sasuke: Yes I did, but you said you were too busy.

**Sasuke:…what were we talking about?**  
Itachi: MARRY ME!

**Itachi: man all you fan girls would do anything for some incredibly handsome and cool cartoon guy like me o/ \o**

**Tobi: WOW look itachi-sans flying : D  
**Kiba: Someone shot your dog.

**Kiba: I know! He went to surgery**   
Deidara: Art is a BANG!

**Deidara: hey don't take my slogan un  
**Hidan: If Itachi rejects, your next.

**Hidan: O my gosh! I just broke a nail (faints) **

**Itachi: I'm happy hidan died I wanted to see it though…  
**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy.

**Tobi: yes tobi is a good boy! Happy birthday tobi!**

**Madara: TOBI SHUT UP!**

**Tobi: oh no tobi's evil friend is being mean!**

Neji: The result of inbreeding.

**Neji: yes I AM inbred**  
Kisame: I feel like sushi.

**Kisame: what? NOOOOOOOOOOOO….**

**The end for now**


End file.
